Lets Play Hockey
by FluffBomb
Summary: I can't really summarise this story as I don't really know where its heading. *le gasp* Okay so the rest of this story is on my other computer which i may or may not have stepped on, I will get it as soon as IT guys have fixed it XD


**Author:** FluffBomb

**Status: **Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Er? It belongs to bbc. BUT COLIN DOESNT heheh ily Colin (btw if u read this, marry me?)

**Rating: **T(for now)

**Warnings: **Um...idk so I will just say spoilers for 1 and 2. Just in case.

**(break)**

Dark, wavy hair, not much past her shoulder.

Pale, freckled skin, many scars mark childhood tumbles.

Tall, curvy body, she looks like an hourglass.

Green, shiny eyes, rimmed with gold and black.

And she knows no one. So he chooses her.

She is so beautiful in her simplicity, yet no one will ever look at her. She is invisible as she screams into the night. Silent screams. And nobody comes, nobody knows her, she is alone.

With the last of her strength, she pushes.

She never hears the first cries of her child.

Arms reach out and claim the child. He is too precious to be abandoned. He is the son of the devil.

**(break)**

"Merlin!¹" came a distraught call, "Merlin what have you done?"

Merlin was sprawled on the ground, and a small pool of blood began to gather around his head. Groggily he sat up, "Mother?"

"Merlin! What happened?"

"I think," his mother frowned at this, for when Merlin thought, it was unfamiliar territory for him, "I may have been hit in the head by a flying bucket."

Of course, to you and me that may sound a bit odd because honestly, how many buckets fly?

"Oh Merlin," groaned his mother, "I told you, no magic! One of these days you are going to end up in a lot of trouble! Let me look at your head." She reached over to him only to have her hands swatted away.

"No mother its nothing, just a scratch."

"You won't be saying that when its all infected and what shall I do when there is no one to help harvest the crops? Hm? You have to stop thinking about yourself Merlin! If you die, which at the rate your going won't be long, then no one will manage to harvest the crops in time and fix the roof, fold the clothes, wash the dishes, clean the horses or take the crops to market. I suppose though, it won't all be bad news, I won't have to worry about cleaning your room! Honestly, Merlin, it smells like something has died in there." His mother ambled on.

"I love you too ma."

"Hm, well I should hope so to," and it was at that precise moment that Merlin was pelted with rotten tomatoes as a cart full of village teens passed.

Followed with shouts of, "Get lost weirdo!" and "Gonna do some tricks ay magic boy?" and to the surprise of all the passengers onboard, the cart suddenly lost all its wheels and went hurtling into a nearby tree.

His mother turned to face him, "I think Merlin, you should take a visit to your Uncle Gaius."

**(break)**

"_Mer_lin" called Arthur, "I know that you are an incompetent _mor_on, but I find it hard to believe, even on your first day, that you can _forget to feed me_."

"Oh" came the reply, "Right I'll just go and get that then..." Merlin was half cut off as he ran through the door at top speed.

Arthur sighed although he didn't have to wait long because it was less than 10 seconds before Merlin returned and asked where _exactly_ he could find food.

Merlin returned carrying a whole pie and bottle of ale. He set it down on the table looking very please with himself.

Arthur stalked over, he took one glance at it and turned to Merlin, "Fork?"

Merlin looked up at him, "Oh."

"Perhaps a slice of pie as opposed to the whole thing, a cup to drink from, some fruit. A tray might help. Cutlery would certainly be beneficial. And for god sake Merlin, at least _try_ to make it look edible."

Merlin bowed his head as he departed. '_Self-centered prat,' _he thought as he left.

**(break)**

Arthur glared at Merlin from across the table.

It was not because Merlin was being stupid.

It was not because he hated Merlin.

No, it was not even because Merlin had forgotten to refill his glass.

It was because _Mer_lin was flirting with Gwen, well more Gwen flirting with Merlin, but hey, it was just easier to glare at Merlin.

**(PoV change)**

Merlin could feel the eyes looking at him, he stopped listening to Gwen and turned to see Arthur staring at him. Well that was...uncomfortable. Gwen followed his gaze, "Oh, you should probably refill his goblet." She said.

"Ah, thanks," he said and hurried over to refill Arthur's cup.

**(PoV change)**

Arthur could feel the pressure of Merlin hanging over him as he refilled his cup. It was a weight pressing down on him and all Arthur could do was stare at his goblet as it was filled. Merlin, as per usual was leaning over him and filling his glass from the wrong side. Typical Merlin. Arthur looked up at Merlin, and was about to say this when Merlin looked at him and gave him his lopsided grin. '_Oh god!'_ Thought Arthur, and he couldn't resist but reach out to touch. He caught himself just in time and settled for putting his hand over Merlin's.

Merlin looked at Arthur curiously and whispered, "Anything I can do sire?"

Arthur turned his head away, and held his goblet to his lips, "Come to my chambers after the feast."

"Certainly sire," and although Arthur was not looking at him, he could tell Merlin had a grin plastered across his face.

**(PoV change)**

Merlin waltzed back to Gwen with a look of complete and utter bliss. Gwen whispered to him, "And what has made you so cheerful?"

"He wants me," replied Merlin, " I told you he would, must be my irresistible charm."

Gwen laughed, because she hadn't really been flirting with Merlin. Gwen knew that Merlin liked Arthur, as well, more than a friend. The two had concocted a plan to tease Arthur. It had worked.

The feast went well into the night and it was only when one of the guests passed out at about midnight that King Uther conceded that the feast should end.

Arthur was instantly up and heading for the door, with Merlin in tow. Arthur walked fast and Merlin was jogging to keep up.

Arthur practically kicked the door open and he slipped in behind the prince.

Arthur whipped around and bolted the door pinning Merlin under him at the same time.

**(PoV change)**

Arthur was breathing heavily. He had Merlin pinned beneath him and it felt soooo _good._ Involuntarily he groaned.

"Sire?" said Merlin, "Are you alright?"

Arthur smashed his lips down onto Merlin's in a bruising kiss. Merlin's lips felt so soft, and he could feel him kissing him back. Suddenly, Merlin pushed Arthur away.

Arthur felt hurt and it must have shown on his face because Merlin quickly said, "Sorry! I couldn't breathe!"

"Oh" said Arthur with a look on his face that said, _'What need have you for breathing when we could be making much better use of our mouths?'_

Merlin appeared to notice this as he reengaged them in their game of tonsil hockey².

**(break)**

Merlin awoke to light pouring in through a window. He frowned. There was a body lying on him. In fact, it was rather heavy and Merlin quickly realised this 'body' was also...not wearing anything. He cracked open his eyes and began to survey his surroundings.

He was in Arthur's chambers.

The 'body' lying on him was Arthur.

It was about six in the morning.

Arthur had his had on Merlin's crotch.

And it was with that thought that the memories of last night came flooding back. Ah well.

A muffled moan came from Arthur followed by, "I just comfy you idiot."

"Now that's no way to talk to, to..."

"To what Merlin?" said the prince with a very amused expression on his face. Merlin looked flustered, then his eyes lightened.

"To a royal bed sharer!" he said happily. Arthur burst into fits of laughter.

"A royal bed sharer eh?" Merlin nodded, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Merlin gasped and Arthur realised what he had said, "I mean, um. Well. Do you...love me I mean...too?"

Merlin blushed heavily and mumbled, "I, well, I guess...I mean, I have to love you coz' you're the prince. But, no, I didn't mean, well. Yeah. I er do. Love you I mean." he said bowing his head, he looked at the prince from the corner of his eye.

He was caught off guard as Arthur straddled his hips.

"Good," and that was all Arthur said as his lips were suddenly engaged elsewhere.

Outside the door, Gwen and Morgana giggled quietly.

**(break)**

¹ For the purpose of keeping this as a fanfic for the BBC merlin, I am not going to confuse everybody with calling him Emrys or Ambrosius although it did start of as if he was....okay I have sufficiently confused myself O.o

²Eh, tonsil hockey, get it get it??? XDDDD ....I have issues referring to things too directly....that is why I might not put serious smut in...


End file.
